Medicina
by CowPride
Summary: Josie se aleja de su familia y decide irse con Jake, que le ofrece seguridad y una oportunidad para dejar de fingir que no está rota por dentro y que todo volverá a ser lo que era antes. [[Este reto participa en el reto inaugural ¡Que viva el crack! del foro Multifandom is the new black]] Jake/Josie


**La trilogía no me pertenece, sino a Emmy Laybourne. Yo hago esto _sin su consentimiento_ y sin fines de lucro, sólo porque me hace feliz.**

 **Este Fic pertenece al foro _¡Que viva el crack!_ del foro _Multifandom is the new black._ Mi pareja crack es el Jake/Josie.**

* * *

 ** _Medicina._**

Demacrada. Pálida. Patética. Loca.

Sé que la persona frente a mí soy yo. Ojos hundidos, mirada perdida y tantas cicatrices que algunas se sobreponen a otras. Sé que soy yo pero me sigue costando creérmelo. Siento cómo las arcadas suben por mi garganta y hago un esfuerzo por vomitar aunque es inútil, nada sale. Normal considerando que no tengo nada en el estomago. Levanto la mirada nuevamente al espejo y odio puro recorre mis venas haciendo que me hormigueen las manos en busca de algo que golpear, desesperada por hacerlo le doy un puñetazo al espejo en un ataque de rabia y frustración. Mis manos sangran y sé que debería doler, pero la _adrenalina_ _O_ no me permite sentir nada más que sed de sangre.

No pensé que estar tan poco tiempo expuesta a los compuestos me hiciera esto, pero desde que asesiné a la vieja Josie en ese bosque otra nueva nació y no necesita estar en _modo O_ para sentir una furia irracional todo el tiempo. Trato de calmarme y lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, limpiando la suciedad y rompiéndose cuando caen al suelo; esta no es la vida que imaginé que tendría hace un año. La puerta del baño se abre y Jake asoma la cabeza, viendo el desastre. Sigue siendo tan alto como cuando lo conocí, sin embargo las drogas y el alcohol desaparecieron sus abdominales y ahora sólo es un chico larguirucho y de espalda ancha. Luce demacrado igual que yo y lo puedo ver tambalearse.

—Nos echarán de aquí si seguimos rompiendo cosas.

Jake arrastra las palabras al decir eso y sé que está ebrio o drogado. Tal vez ambas. Se pone en cuclillas para ayudarme y recogemos todo sin decir una palabra; sólo escuchando mi llanto silencioso. Cuando terminamos, Jake me abraza por la espalda y me recuesta sobre su pecho, comienza a besarme el cuello y ahora puedo decir con exactitud que droga tomó: le llaman _Compuesto O_ y sus principales compradores son los tipo _B_ , como Jake. Todas esas personas estériles y con disfunción eréctil consumen un compuesto hecho con sangre de personas como yo. Simplemente asqueroso. No entienden que es desagradable sentirse así todo el tiempo, no sentir nada más que ansías de matar.

Sin embargo me dejo llevar, porque no puedo decirle que no a Jake y la lujuria y el sexo siempre sobrepasan la furia y la sed de sangre. Me dejo arrastrar por el pequeño cuarto hasta llegar a una cama sucia y apestosa donde me tiende y comienza a embestirme nada mas deshacerse de los pequeños shorts que colgaban sobre mis caderas. Lo hace de manera brusca y tosca, tomando mis muñecas con sus grandes manos y apretándolas hasta dejar moretones. Pasa una mano por mi espalda y me arqueo por la sensación, su mano sigue su recorrido y se detiene en mi cabeza donde hace un puño del cabello y lo jala fuerte. Tan fuerte que por un segundo el placer se vuelve dolor.

Me olvido de mí misma y me arrojo a las sensaciones, estando con Jake eso es fácil. De haberme quedado con Niko en su granja hubiera enloquecido y matado a todo el mundo. Estoy segura de eso. Probablemente Dean hubiera podido detenerme, _solamente un O puede matar a otro O_ , pero él no ha estado tan expuesto a los compuestos como yo. Aunque ambos hemos matado y sentido la sangre de otros en nuestro rostro, sigo siendo la más demente de los dos. Yo soy la única que a matado a su vieja yo. Y eso me hace letal.

Jake gime el nombre de Astrid varias veces, y eso no importa, porque ambos sabemos que la única razón por la que estamos con el otro es porque no tenemos a nadie más. Él ama a Astrid, que se quedó con Dean, y yo amo a Niko, que se quedó solo en su granja junto a los demás. Entre éxtasis y necesidad, Jake me toma por las caderas y encaja sus uñas, añadiendo más cicatrices y moretones a mi cuerpo. Muerde mi cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar, y eso se sintió tan bien que casi me hace sentir culpable. Finalmente un orgasmo sacude su cuerpo y grita nuevamente el nombre de Astrid mientras sus embestidas se vuelven más rápidas.

Sé que lo que siente apenas es un espejismo de como era antes, pero no hay marcha atrás. Esto es lo que los compuestos nos hicieron.

Yo me quedo recostada con el cuerpo de Jake sobre el mío, sin sentirme del todo satisfecha. Por lo menos las ansías de matar se habían esfumado, así que puedo considerarlo como una victoria. Jake levanta su cabeza y trata de mirarme a los ojos, sin lograr hacerlo. Sus ojos están cubiertos de una neblina de alcohol y están rojos por la droga que tomó, una película borrosa descansa sobre su mirada y tiene los parpados caídos, como si no pudiera abrir bien los ojos. Trata de besarme, pero sus labios caen torpemente sobre mi barbilla y desiste rápidamente de encontrar mis labios. No puedo culparlo por ser tan patético. No puedo hacerlo cuando fue él quien me salvo.

Acaricio su cabello rubio, maltratado y sucio por el paso del tiempo, porque sé que le gusta. Nunca me lo ha dicho, pero recuerdo que Astrid lo acariciaba de esta manera, y si por un segundo él piensa que todo está bien y que en realidad el fin del mundo nunca pasó, eso me hace feliz. Tampoco puedo dejarlo solo, no cuando el fin del mundo sí ocurrió y ambos estamos tan destrozados que de no haber sido por el otro estaríamos muertos en vida. Casi como lo estamos en este momento, sólo que más solos y aun más patéticos. Me quedo observando el techo de la habitación, cansada por el esfuerzo e imaginando que estoy en mi casa de Monument, hace poco más de un año, preparándome para ir a la escuela y una campaña ecologista. No aquí, muerta en vida, en la habitación de un sucio motel. No teniendo sexo para evitar volverme violenta, no con el sexo como única medicina a la locura.

* * *

 _Bien, terminé. Un relato pequeño, corto y sencillo. Hace poco leí esta magnifica trilogía, y me apena mucho que no haya suficiente material de esto, más en español. Sé que para quienes lleguen a este magnifico Fandom en busca de más tras leer ese hermoso final que Emmy nos dio, no esperan cosas tétricas, pero bueh._

 _Esta no es una historia bonita. Aquí Josie no se quedó con Niko. Aquí Josie no puede jugar a la casita y pretender que el fin del mundo no ocurrió y que no mató a todas esas personas. No puede dejar de lado lo que los compuestos hicieron en ella, por más que pueda controlarse cuando está en modo O. Lo siento si no capté bien la esencia de lo que implica la situación que planteé, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer._

 _Gracias por leer, y si algo no les gustó o les parece demasiado loco y bobo, me lo hagan saber ya sea por medio de un Review o un PM. Y por supuesto, les extiendo una invitación formal a escribir algo, para que este hermoso universo no quede en el olvido. Con los rumores de una película, ¡Tal vez se vuelva el próximo Harry Potter o Crepúsculo! (Me refiero al asunto del éxito, no que se parezcan)._


End file.
